The Kirksville College of Osteopathic Medicine proposes to alter and renovate its current Animal Care Facility (ACF) in order to comply with both AAALAC and federal standards of animal care and also to better serve the needs of the College biomedical investigators. These proposed renovations include: (1) alter and renovate the HVAC system (air handler, heating, air conditioning, and ductwork) in order to maintain temperature regulation in the ACF and increase air flow; (2) divide two of the large rooms and place cubicles in another in order to maximize the flexibility of the ACF and centralize campus wide animal housing; (3) purchase equipment to maintain exotic and germ-free species in the central animal housing area; (4) improve cage cleaning by installing a cage-washer and constructing an enclosed rack-washing area; (5) insulate and seal all external windows to promote efficient energy use and constant environment; (6) improve cleanliness and physical integrity by sealing and resurfacing the floors, covering walls and ceilings with epoxy paint, and placing metal doors throughout the ACF.